Super Smash Brothers Truth Or Dare!
by LittleFaeGirl
Summary: Are you wanting to torture a smasher and Super Sudden Death just won't cut it? Come join us as we give put them through HELL! Rated T for language and I do not own anything. Just my OCS.
1. Chapter 1

SSBB ToD

Chap 1: Intro and Chaotic Dares!

Halberd Studio. A massive crowd is seen, either gossiping, or waiting patientely.A female mobian hedgehog is seen walking up onto the stage. She had brown fur with her right bang having a purple streak on it. She wore a Young Zelda hat except the pink part was cyan, the white part was grey, and the gold coin like thing was slate and had two wind symbols that came together like a heart. She also wore a cyan v-cut sleeveless dress with a sky blue belt that held the grey banner in place. On the banner was the same symbol on the hat and the symbol that represented 'Soul'. Under the dress she wore grey tights with cyan colored platform boots with 2-inch high heels. Her eyes were a pure blue.

Robin: Hey everyone! Welcome to the Smash Bros ToD!

Crowd: -erupts with cheering-

Robin: As many of you seen, theres a lot of ToDs like this one, but we're going to attempt something a little different. You see, my triplet siblings Jay and Renee are hosting a 4-way crossover ToD involving the casts of Naruto, Sonic, NiGHTS, and Spyro. And I came up with the idea of making them a _connected_ ToD, which means, they'll stop by here sometimes and i'll be stopping by their ToD. Hell, we may even bring their Darees over here!

Crowd: COOL!

Robin: Ok, and since this is a connected ToD, if you want to send Dares and Truths to them, we have a teleporter that will do just that. Now, time for the rules!

Ichi: There's no limit to Dares/Truths! Send in as many as you can!

Ni: Like on my siblings ToD, anyone on stage is fair game.

San: Dares must be 'T' rated, but if they aren't, we have a room for that.

Shi: Tick me off, i'll throw you off the ship. I have Meta Knight's permission.

Yon: Fun Fact: I LOVE chocolate. Give me some, and i'll embarrass myself and won't regret it.

Go: If you want to join me as a co-host, tell me what you look like.

Roku: Assist trophies and Melee characters are darable too.

Shichi: Yes, we have a punishment room. -growling is heard- Not now, Cerberus! You can wait! -growling stops-.

Hachi: The Authoriss might stop by, so DO. NOT. TICK. HER. OFF. She has a Deku Nut Launcher and a Omochao Gun.

Kyuu: Be forewarned, my sister LOVES Toon Link. So... GIVE HIM AS MANY BAD DARES AS YOU CAN!

Juu: GO CRAZY!

Crowd: YAY!

Robin: Smashers! You may enter now!

The Smashers(Including Master and Crazy Hand)

enter the room and take their seats. Robin hugs Meta Knight and Link.

Robin: You guys are awfully calm to be in another ToD.

Mario: We think you'll be nicer since Meta Knight and Link are here.

Robin: Eh, pretty much. You all know the rules?

All Smashers: -Nod-

Robin: Let's get this party started!

Crowd: YAY!

Sonic: Do you even have any dares?

Robin: Pfft! Of course I do!

**YAY! I got to host a SSBB ToD! Let's see if any of you survive!**

**Ike: Admit your cheap and Aether yourself.**

**Marth: Laugh at Ike's suffering and get ready to haul ass. -Releases Marth Fangirls/Fanboys-**

**Roy: Laugh at your fellow Fire Emblem buddies sufferring!**

**King DDD: Here's a cookie. -It has some of Snake's Rat poisen in it-**

**Meta Knight: Help me throw Wario off the ship.**

**Link: Would you rather date Zelda, who had recently turned evil or become Dark Link and kill Zelda with your own two hands?**

**Meta Knight: Can people take you seriously without your mask?**

**Sonic & Shadow: Would you fight over me if Maria and Amy weren't around?**

**Ganondorf: Same as Link except replace Zelda with a female version of you -Refer to Rule 64-**

**Kirby: Falco. Well Done. I'm hungry. -Hands Smash Ball-**

**Crazy+Master Hands: Your opinions of the show so far?**

Ike: WHAT? NEVER!

Robin: Better do it! Or else your Cerberus's next meal.

From the Punishment room: YA GOT THAT RIGHT!

Ike: O_o... I'M CHEAP! -somehow manages to Aether himself-

Marth: -Laughs like hell-

Robin: RELEASE THE MARTH FANGIRLS/BOYS!

A massive mob of Marth fangirls and fanboys runs onto the stage. Marth lets out a girly scream before running as fast as he can. Roy then laughs so hard, he almost chokes.

King DDD: Uh... Ok... -eats cookie, then dies-

Wario: -Laughs- You suck!

Meta Knight and Robin then give him the Evil Glare.

Wario: Uh, why are you two staring at me like that?

Outside the Halberd, we see Wario being shoved off the ship by Robin and Meta Knight. They high five and return to the studio.

Robin: That went well!

"Never Far Behind" by Aly and Aj is then heard. Everyone looks at Robin.

Robin: Pardon me a sec. -takes out phone and answers it- Hello...

Link: How was it throwing Wario off the ship?

Meta Knight: Let's just say we were flying over Mt. Saint Helens when we did it.

Falco: Ouch. At least he won't bug the heck outta us for a whi-

Robin: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

All smashers jump out of their seats.

Luigi: What's going on?

Robin: I won a contest! We're going to have a Artillery room installed tomarrow!

Meta Knight: Nice.

Robin: Now, answer the truths!

Link: Option 1 hands down. I could just become Dark Link and rule with her.

Zelda: Aw! That's so sweet!

Meta Knight: No one can! I get mistaken for a blue Kirby!

Kirby: Poyo! That's funny!

MK: STFU. (

Sonic: YES.

Shadow: Maybe. It depends on the situation.

Robin: Like what?

Shadow: If I had to choose dying at G.U.N.'s hands or going out with you.

Robin: Ah. Fair nough. NEXT!

Ganondorf: Same as Link. And what is 'Rule 64'?

Robin: It means 'For every male character, a female counterpart. NO EXCEPTIONS.'.

Ganondorf: O_o.

Link: X3

Kirby: Poyo! Coming right up! -Becomes Cook Kirby and looks at Falco-

Falco: Meh. At least it doesn't involve Wolf beating the snot outta me...

30 minutes later, Kirby is finished.

Kirby: Who wants roasted Falcon?

Everyone (except Fox): ME!

After eating Falco, everyone is revived.

Falco: Weird question, but how did I taste?

Robin: Delish! XD.

Master Hand: Good enough so far. I've seen better.

Crazy Hand: I LUVZ IT! -Flies around like a maniac, then knocked out by Master Hand- 

Mario: Did you have to invite Crazy?

Robin: Master Hand insisted. He says it spices things up with him around.

All: Ah.

Link: Hey, since i'm your second favorite, might I say a dare?

Robin: Go ahead!

Link: FIRST TO STEAL META'S MASK GETS THE KEYS TO THE HALBERD!

Robin: YESH!

Everyone glares at Meta Knight.

MK: -sweatdrop- I'm screwed am I?

Robin: -Draws Air Blade- Start runnin, blue boy...

Meta screams and starts running. Everyone then takes off after him, weapons drawn. After a good 5 minutes...

Voice: Yo, Rob!

Robin stops to see a female mobian hedgehog with dark brown fur with hair covering her right eye and had a ponytail. She wore a spaghetti strap purple and black dress with a pink star on the chest area and a star belt around the waist, purple tights, black sandal like shoes, and long pink fingerless gloves. She had baby blue eyes.

Robin: Hi, Renee!

Renee: -sees everyone chasing Meta Knight- What's going on here?

Robin: Long story. Whatcha need?

Renee: The video of NiGHTS and Reala. Jay needs it for a dare.

Robin: I don't have it, but it's posted on my Youtube account. My username is 'LadyOfTheAir'.

Renee: K. Oh! Hold on a sec.

Renee pounces on Meta Knight and grabs his mask off him.

Meta Knight: HEY!

Renee: Aw! You look soooooooooo kawaii! X3.

Robin: You won the keys to the Halberd! -tosses the keys to Renee-

Renee: YAY! Bye sis! Bye, Toony~ -blows a kiss to Toon Link and disappears-

Toon Link: -blushes-

Meta Knight: -puts on a spare mask-

Robin: I'm sorry if this was short, but we have to end the show for the day. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

SSBB ToD

Chapter 2: Does not deserve a name yet.

Halberd Studio, 30 minutes before showtime. Robin, Meta Knight, Link, and Sonic are playing a card game on the stage.

Robin: Three Queens. -puts 3 queens on the large pile.-

Link: -Two Kings. -puts 2 kings on the pile.-

Sonic: One ace. -puts one ace on the pile.-

Meta Knight: Three twos. -puts three eights on the pile-

Link: BS!

Meta Knight: DAMMIT! -takes pile and adds to deck.-

Robin: Meta, you suck at BS.

Meta Knight: I don't often play cards.

Link: You really need to learn how to play poker. You'd enjoy it.

Sonic: You play poker, Link?

Link: Yeah. All of them, even my own version.

Robin: What would that be?

Link: It's called 'Be Honest or die' poker. If you win a round, you can ask anyone anything you think they do, and they cannot lie!

Meta Knight: What happens if they do lie?

Link: Then we make you do something embarrassing. It's sorta like Truth or Dare, but with poker instead.

Robin: Sounds fun!

Sonic: Shouldn't we be getting ready for the show?

Robin: We should. Go get everyone, Sonic.

Sonic: Why me?

Robin: Your not in my top 5 brawler list. Meta and Link are.

Sonic: Dammit...

Robin: Welcome to episode two! We hope you enjoy it, for we have a shit-load of dares and truths just waiting to be done!

Link: -looks at the review list- Holy hell, 5 reviews already?

Robin: -squeals- YAY! I'm more popular than my siblings! Oh! And before we do anything... -snaps fingers-

A portal opens up, and a Red Orange colored mobian cat steps out. He has same hair style Tails does.

Robin: Welcome, Phoenix!

Phoenix: Glad to be here! -gives cookies to Sonic, Robin ,Pit ,Roy ,Pikachu ,Toon Link , and Kirby-

Robin: YAY! -munches on cookie and snaps fingers again-

A angel girl walks out carrying a large sword in her hand. She has blue eyes and dark wings. She wears a black shirt with a red stripe and green pants.

Robin: Hey, Dark!

Dark: Hello, Robin. -has evil look in eyes- Can we torture the smashers now?

Robin: Eh. Why not? First are from Blazestrom of Windclan!

_Woo! Okay I want to cohost because it's funny soooo_

_Name: Phoenix the Cat_

_Personality:Generally cherful and loves pie. He will destory anyone if it is  
>taken away from him. Frequently hands out cookies to friends.(Sonic,all<br>hosts,Pit,Roy,Pikachu,Toon Link, and Kirby_

_Gender:Male_

_Apperance:Red,Orange fur with hair like eyes of all sonic  
>characters.<em>

_Powers:Can shoot fire put of his paws and can hover by shooting flames  
>uses claws.<em>

_Age: 14_

_Okay Truths... Yon-Why do you like chocalate?*Hands chocalate*_

_Kirby-Why do you say "hi" and "poyo"all the time._

_Jigglypuff-Why do people hate you, my best friends main is you! Okay that's  
>all for now, hope you use me!<em>

Robin: MINE! -steals chocolate and climbs up a random tree-

Phoenix: Uh... Explanation, please?

Voice: She is addicted to chocolate! BEWARE!

Everyone turns to see a female blonde mobian wolf wearing a strapless green dress with slits on sides, cut-off sleeves spreading out to almost cover hands, black tank-top underneath, bandages going down to knee, black sandals, robe hanging behind from clip on tank top, Earthquake orb hanging around neck on necklace, crown with family symbol underneath bangs on head entering the room.

Phoenix & Dark: Who are you?

Wolf: I'm her friend Lindsey, and i'm going to be popping up at random times! -smirks-

Lindsey: Well, the other show's about to start! Bye! -dissappears-

Robin: -with chocolate on her face- Whaddi miss?

Phoenix: Uh...

Dark: Nothing..

Robin: Ah. Kirby?

Kirby: Because i'm awesome like that! ^.^

Jigglypuff: I don't know... -sulks in emo corner-

Dark: Hey! My dares are next!

_So effin' funny! I wanna be a co-host so, here is my description._

_Name: Dark( nickname is Rio because of her blue eyes)_

_Personality: Funny and intelligent, loves giving treats to good friends, like  
>Sonic, Pit, Ike, Marth, Toony, Samus, and Lucario. If angered, she can use her sword to hurt people torturing the Smashers except the other hosts.<em>

_Appearance: Angel with blue eyes and dark wings. She wears a black shirt with a red stripe and green pants. Her trusty sword is really helpful._

_Powers: Fire balls out of her hand, telekinesis, wings to grab people, and  
>sword.<em>

_Gender: Female_

_Age: 13_

_Onto the truths and dares!_

_Robin: Admit it, who do you like in this room?_

_Link and Ike: Admit you love to Zelda and Samus._

_Dares!_

_Girls: Fight your crush in a Brawl. Winner gets to have a free cake from me._

_Marth: Burn your tiara!_

_Everyone including me(if I get in): Do the dreaded but cute Caramelldansen  
>until everyone collapses!<em>

_Hope I get in! Byeee!_

Robin: -blushes madly- I don't know... -hides plush of Link behind back-

Link: *Coughliarcough*

Ike: What? NO WAY! I love Lyn!

Robin: -points to Punishment Room- I think Cerberus is hungry... -sneaky smile-

Ike: -gulps- Um... Um...

Lindsey randomly appears and throws Ike into the Punishment Room. She dissappers a moment later.

Robin: LINDSEY! GET BACK HERE! GIVE ME BACK MY SCRAPBOOK OF LINK! -disappears-

Dark: Uh... Anyway, Link?

Link: I LOVE ZELDA! -glomps her-

Zelda: WTH? -face turns redder than tomato-

Dark: Okay! All girls fight their crushes in a brawl!

Luigi: Here's the list!

Jigglypuff-Meta Knight

Zelda-Link

Samus-Snake

Peach-Mario

Nana-Ness

Said smashers were warped to Final Destination. After 5 minutes of brawling, they return. Jigglypuff and Peach are the only two smiling.

Dark: A tie?

Jigglypuff: She KO'd Mario the exact second i KO'd Meta.

Phoenix: TIE BREAKER!

Jigglypuff and Peach are warped back to Final Destination. 4 minutes later, Jigglypuff comes out victorious.

Dark: Here you go, Jiggly! -hands cake to Jigglypuff, then stabs her- Next!

Marth: Wha? NEVER!

Robin returns with a large book in her arm.

Robin: Do it, Marth. Or Cerberus will get a new che-

Two Bloodcurdling screams are heard. Everyone turns towards the Punishment Room, Ike comes running out as white as a ghost. LITERALLY.

Ika: Bad... Doggie... Very... Bad... Doggie... -faints-

Marth: -rips off tiara and burns it- I don't wanna end up like him! -shudders-

Robin: -reads final dare- OH YEAH! I love the Caramelldansen! CUE MUSIC!

The music begins to play, and everyone gulps and gets in position.

_**Vi undrar r ni redo att vara med  
>Armarna upp nu ska ni f se<br>Kom igen  
>Vem som helst kan vara med<strong>_

_**S rr p era ftter  
>Oa-a-a<br>Och vicka era hfter  
>O-la-la-la<br>Gr som vi  
>Till denna melodi<strong>_

_**Dansa med oss  
>Klappa era hnder<br>Gr som vi gr  
>Ta ngra steg t vnster<br>Lyssna och lr  
>Missa inte chansen<br>Nu r vi hr med  
>Caramelldansen<br>O-o-oa-oa...**_

_**Det blir en sensation verallt frsts  
>P fester kommer alla att slppa loss<br>Kom igen  
>Nu tar vi stegen om igen<strong>_

_**S rr p era ftter  
>Oa-a-a<br>Och vicka era hfter  
>O-la-la-la<br>Gr som vi  
>Till denna melodi<strong>_

_**S kom och  
>Dansa med oss<br>Klappa era hnder  
>Gr som vi gr<br>Ta ngra steg t vnster  
>Lyssna och lr<br>Missa inte chansen  
>Nu r vi hr med<br>Caramelldansen**_

The music ends, and only the hosts and Sonic is still standing.

Dark: -sees passed out smashers- I knew that would happen. -smiles evily-

Robin: -sees Wario in the corner hiding- WTH? -grabs Wario- CERBERUS! DIN-

Laughing is heard from the Punishment Room.

Robin: -evil smirk- Oh, your definitely gonna get it now... DINNER'S READY!

Howling is heard with laughing through said room. She throws Wario in and slams the door closed. Two minutes later...

Voice: EAT DEKU NUT YOU MOTHER FUCKING FATASS!

The sound of a cannon going off is heard, and a flash of light leaks from the other side. Blood curdling screams are also heard.

Dark: WTF?

Robin: And that would be Lindsey. Please tell me she didn't steal YinYang's Deku Nut Launcer again...

Wario gets blasted through door. Robin, Dark, and Phoenix look into the room. They see Lindsey petting Cerberus. (This Cerberus is the one from the NiGHTS series, if your wondering.)

Lindsey: -sees hosts- Oh Hi. I'm just finishing up my dare.

Robin: Clearly. Was it Salem's dare?

Lindsey: Yup! He said for me to come in here and suffer for once! -happy grin-

The Hosts: Oooook...

Robin repairs the door and revives all that were dead.

Robin: Next dares please!

_Foxpilot_

_Hi! I'm here to install the artillery room. Some hack's going around  
>building fake ones. I'll just be a moment. Pass the time with these. Oh,<br>and anyone looking will end up as your pup's toy._

_Truths:_

_Ridley-are you related to Trogdor?_

_Fox-why the heck are they remaking your first game...again? We want a new one! (Please note I am still getting SF 64 3D.)_

_Toony-what happened to the King of Red Lions between WW and PH?_

_Dares:_

_Pikachu-Pikana's coming...! Heh heh heh heh heh..._

_Robin and all affiliates-no immunities. Believe me, it makes things better._

_MK-press this, please. *Runs off* (prepare for a big explosion in the  
>artillery room.)<em>

_You have chosen an interesting profession here. Best tips I can offer:  
>details and determination. If someone wants a fight, give them a fight. If<br>someone flips you off, ignore them. Good luck!_

Robin: Yeah. Immunities suck. I wasn't planning on doing them anyway. -bites on 3Musketeer-

Foxpilot randomly appears and starts constructing the Artillery Room. Wario just happened to take a peek, and is somehow dragged into the Punishment Room. (Yes, I hate Wario the most.)

Ridley: Who? -blown to bits by Samus-

Samus: He. MUST. DIE! -eyetwitch-

Fox: Maybe because it needed awesome graphics? I'm not sure. (I hardly know anything about Starfox, but I did play Starfox 64.)

Toony: I think Toon Ganon blew it up.

Robin: How could he have blown it up if he's dead?

Ganondorf: -whistles and walks away-

Pikachu: YAY! -Is dragged of by Pikana-

Robin: Again, don't plan too.

Dark: She's right.

Phoenix: Yup.

The Artillery Room is now complete. Foxpilot gives MK a detonator.

F-P: Press this please! -vanishes-

Meta Knight: Uh... -presses button-

The Halberd blows up in a huge explosion. Robin, Phoenix, Dark, and Link are in a Anti-Explosion Bubble.

Robin: That.

Link: Was.

Phoenix and Dark: AWESOME!

Robin: I'm keeping that detonator.

Robin fixes the Halberd and revives all that are dead.

Robin: These next dares are from Nisteriuscide!

_Wahahahaha! i like fics like this..._

_Everyone(including OCs and hosts):google image search(without SafeSearch on)*inhales*...smile dog, squidwards suicide, rule 34 super smash bros, 2girls1cup, suicidemouse, failed shotgun suicide, moar krabs, spengbab, big(the sole reason i said to turn safe search off), harlequin fetus, and finally inland empire face. *whew* oh, and for extra kicks google it at 2am in the morning._

_Marth:dress up as kuja from FFIX, then sing Baby in your girliest voice ever  
>IN PUBLIC. then see how many people called you gay.<em>

_MetaKnight:take off your mask and let everyone photo it. after that, feel free  
>to horribly maim andor disfigure everyone who took a pic of mask-less you. or just throw 'em off the halberd._

_MasterHand:give all smashers the finger. (you know which one right? ;D)_

_Sonic:Clean all the windows, wipe all the floor, and change all the lamps in  
>the Halberd in under 60 seconds. Fail and i 'll let you get mauled by shadow<br>and the mario bros._

_And for the finale...FANGIRL INVASION!_

Robin: -eyetwitch- For the sake of my 2 year old mentality, I refuse to do the first one...

Dark: -nods-

Marth: WHAT? I'M NOT GAY!

Phoenix: DO IT, PRETTY BOY!

Dark: -gets sword ready-

Marth: No!

Robin: Hmm... Ah! -Points a Bazooka Lazer Gun at Marth- Either this, Cerberus, or you sing 'Baby'. Take your pick...

Marth runs into the Punishment room, but is shoved out by Lindsey. He is then obliterated by the Bazooka Lazer Gun. Wario is shoved out as well and ends up with the same fate as Marth.

Lindsey: Serves you right you douche. -goes back in said room - (Inside Joke. Don't ask.)

Meta Knight: Go ahead. Robin's sister still has my mask...

Nobody makes a move to take a photo. (Robin has a photo of it and sent it to everybody.)

Meta Knight: Can I still kill somebody?

Robin: Yeah. Go kill Wolf.

Meta Kills Wolf in the goriest way possible. (You expect me to type it out? I'm typing this at 3 in the morning!)

Dark: I could do better.

Phoenix: -steps away from Dark-

Master Hand: -flips off everybody-

Robin: -slices Master Hand in half with Air Blade- NEXT!

Dark: Sonic~

Sonic: -reads his dare- Easy! -runs off-

5 minutes later...

Robin: I'm bored now. -presses button on detonator-

The room Sonic is currently in explodes. Ironically, it was the Kitchen. (Sonic was getting a chili dog.)

Dark: You blow things up when your bored?

Robin: At least i'm better than the creator of this fic.

Voice: I'M BETTER AT IT THAN YINYANG!

Voice 2: SCREW YOU BOTH!

Everyone is clueless of who those two voices are.

Robin: Well, please excuse the Authorisses and their continuous fighting. Now back to Sonic's dare!

Sonic: -enters the room all blackened- Make it quick, Shadow...

Shadow: -gets Death Scythe out- IT'S PAYBACK TIME, FAKER!

Mario & Luigi: GET-A HIM!

5 minutes later, Sonic is dead and Shadow and the Mario Bros are smiling.

Shadow: My deed is done.

Miles Edgeworth randomly runs by screaming "THE FANGIRLS ARE COMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" The Hosts vanish and everyone is mauled to death by the fangirls. The Hosts return and see the carnage.

Dark: Holy hell... They killed everybody!

Robin: Poor Ike... He was the only one raped... -revives everyone-

Phoenix: Wait, we're outta dares!

Robin: Then let's end the show!

Robin, Phoenix, and Dark: JA NE!

**Well, hope you guys like this chapter! And if your wondering who Miles Edgeworth is, he's from the Ace Attorney series. Everyone belongs to their respected owners. I only own Robin, Lindsey, and the weapons. Now click the pretty review button, or Cerberus will haunt you in your sleep!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all you readers**!** I thought I should mention that Lindsey the Wolf belongs to Forever AkatSaku. I just claimed her cuz well... It's a long story.**

**AkatSaku: Hi peoples. **

**YinYang(Me): She's basically my co-reader. -cracks knuckles- Let's get this damn thing started.**

Halberd Studio: Backstage. Lindsey walks over to Robin, who is looking at Link pictures on the internet.

Lindsey: Hiya Rob.

Robin: -turns around and looks at Lindsey wierdly- Aren't you supposed to do a show right now?

Lindsey: Well...

_Flashback_

_Rough: Not too bad. I got a lot of male modeling offers, the girls can't get enough of me, and I got a lot of fangirls trying to rip me to shreds._

_Lindsey: Rough, are you turning gay?_

_Rough: HELL NO! I'm just not going to date anyone until this is done._

_Lindsey: EPIC LIE! -holds up picture of Rough and Shadow-_

_Rough: O/O_

_Shadow: Again, open minded... -sips Falcon Punch energy drink and head is blown off-_

_Jay: WTF?_

_Lindsey: -picks up can- Says here it has enough anti-oxidents and vitamin C to blow your fucking head off. Also it says not to give to black and red hedgehogs._

_Yama: Figures. Do we have anymore dares?_

_Lindsey: Nope. Guess we can en -cell phone rings, answers phone- Hello?_

_AkatSaku: -other line- Hi Lindsey! It's about time you end the show!_

_Lindsey: But isn't it YinYang's job to end it?_

_AkatSaku: Um... _

_YinYang: -fighting off AkatSaku's demon- JUST TELL HER TO FUCKING END IT!_

_AkatSaku: -hangs up-_

_Lindsey: Um... Ok then..._

_Lindsey, Jay, and Yama: Ja Ne?_

_Flashback end_

Robin: Ah. I understand now.

Dark: -walks in and sees what is on the computer- BUSTED!

Robin: GAAAAAAAAAACK! YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!

Lindsey & Dark: Riiiiiiiight...

Phoenix: Hurry up! The show's about to start!

Halberd Studio. The hosts are on stage.

Robin: Holy crap, you people love this show don't you? Foxpilot was right...

Lindsey: Sucks to be you.

Phoenix: First set is from me.

_Yay! My character's funny. Oh, i'm sorry and Phoenix likes  
>Lucario,Squirtle,Ivysaur,and Charizard.(No Pokemon trainer). Okay onto the<br>torture._

_Dares: Cheapton Failcon Must go an entire brawl without the failcon punch(Tell him I said that was his name and if he puts one cheap finger on me shoot him with the deku nut blaster!)_

_Sonic-Go a day without chili you do I give you 34 cookies.(I also will  
>give everyone I like a ccokie too so Sonic gets 35,if he<br>still gets a cookie)(that I like)_

_Marth-Go on live televison and announce you are gay. If you don't you must  
>like Ike's leg for 15 minutes and he gets to pummel you afterwards.<em>

_Olimar- Go without your pikmin and do Boss battles on intense._

_Pikachu- Punch pokemon trainer in the face SOOOOOOOOOOOO hard it inverts(for 16 seconds)_

_Truths: Marth-Tell Ike you stare at him and stalk him and have a shrine  
>dedicated to him.<em>

_Ike-Are you scared that Marth stares at you and stalks you and have a shrine dedicated to you?_

_Jiggles- Would you rather be punched in the face by everybody on this  
>show-including you- or try to take all the cookies I give everyone and take<br>my pie and face my wrath!_

_That's all, torture away!_

C-F: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

Lindsey: -points Deku Nut Blaster at C-F- Either this or my pup. PICK.

Captain Falcon drags Wolf to Final Destination and they brawl. Captain Falcon loses so epically, Robin and the other hosts Falcon Punch him.

Lindsey: -points Deku Nut Blaster at Wolf and shoots him into the Punishment Room. Pauses for a minute- Why ain't we using the other rooms?

Robin: I just noticed that. -throws Wario into the Mystery Closet- NEXT!

Sonic: OK!

1 day later...

Robin: Holy Arcaina, he did it...

Sonic: YAY! -gets 35 cookies-

Phoenix: -hands out cookies to everyone he likes-

Dark: Hey Marth!

Marth: What now? I'm trying to put foundation on!

Dark: Announce to the world that your gay!

Growling is heard from the Punishment Room.

Marth: -gulps- I-I-I'm... Am... Ga-

Voice: TIME'S UP MOFO!

Marth is blown to bits by a exploding clay bird. Everyone looks in the front row to see a male mobian hedgehog with black fur, blue eyes, and wore a black sleeveless fur robe with flame patterns on the end, black pants with the same flame design, smokey grey shoes with a elegant fire design, and black, fingerless gloves with a black bracelt. He is holding a Bird Bazooka.

Lindsey: Hey Jay.

Robin: Hey! My bro's here!

Jay: -points Bird Bazooka at Link- STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. SISTER.

Link: -confused- I don't get it.

Olimar: NOOO! I'll get killed!

Robin: Too bad! -warps Olimar to wherever the hell the boss battles take place-

Pikachu: PIKA!

Pikachu punches Red(Pokemon Trainer) in the face sooooooooo hard, it inverted. 15 seconds later, Red is back to normal.

Jay: Sorry~ Marth is unable to do his dare. -whistles-

Ike: -reads the second part- OMFG! I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE!

Everyone stares at him weirdly.

Ike: What?

Jigglypuff: Punched in the face. It won't hurt as mu- -punched by Phoenix-

After many punches in the face, Jigglypuff is being healed by Dr. Mario.

Robin: -revives all that are dead. Next dares are from Mystical Authoriss(Pretty username~)

_Hello, everyone! How are you? Okay, here's the TORTUROUS TRUTHS AND DARES!  
>(laughs evilly)<em>

_Lucario and Mewtwo-truth-what is your opinion on each other?_

_Mewtwo-dare-beat up Gannondorf for me, alright?_

_Samus-dare-do the same thing as Mewtwo, except also to Captain Falcon._

_Everyone: Sky dive off the Halberd! (Oops, I meant everyone except for Meta Knight...he has to drive the Halberd unless he wants it to crash...)_

_Link: Dance with Zelda to any song you want for a full five minutes!_

Lucario: -stays silent-

Mewtwo: -looks at security camera nervously- I can't say... They're watching us...

Phoenix & Dark: Who is?

Somewhere outside their world, two girls are seen. The first one having blonde hair, the other brown. The brown haired one was wearing a spaghetti strap black top, blue jeans, and black boots. The blonde wearing a leather biker jacket, black jeans, leather boots, a backwards baseball cap with wolves on it, and her hair in a bun. Both were writing a story.

YinYang (Brown haired girl): WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DEKU NUT LAUNCHER? -points at the blonde- YOU STOLE IT, DIDN'T YOU?

AkatSaku (Blonde haired girl): No! Actually, this time I didn't! -sitting calmly looking at YinYang with arms crossed-

YinYang: Ah well. Wanna go blow up all the schools in the country?

AkatSaku: HELL TO THE FUCK YEAH! -pulls out scythe- LET'S GO KILL SOME PEOPLE!

YinYang: -pulls out Mini Nuke Launcer- Let's go!

AkatSaku: WAIT! -walks inside house then walks back outside with the REAL Akatsuki from Naruto-

Akatsuki: YAY, LET'S GO!

YinYang: Come to me, my Heartless beasts! -blows whistle-

The Heartless versions of Reala, Sasuke, Shadow and Cynder all appear and were ready to kill.

All: DIE! DIE! DIE!

Back to the studio

Lindsey: NOOOOOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!

Robin: What do you mean, not again?

Lindsey: They already did this on the Crossover ToD... -falls over, soul leaving body-

Jay: -sweatdrop- Here we go again...

Mewtwo: -reads his dare- PAYBACK TIME, YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A VILLAIN!

Ganondorf: -no clue of what's going on- Wha? HOLY MUTHA-

(Censored for gruesome images that will haunt me the rest of my young life...)

Everyone: -jawdrop-

Mewtwo: -smiles-

Lindsey: YAY! MEWTWO! -claps hands like a little child-

Samus: Ganondorf's dead so i'll beat up Crapton Falcon twice as bad!

C-F: Fu-

(CENSORED)

Lindsey: -smiles evily- MORE! MORE! MORE!

Robin: -with parachute on back- SKYWARD SWORD, BABY!

Everyone jumps off the Halberd. Meta Knight is the only one in the studio. Lindsey walks up behind him with Deku Nut Launcher and shoots him out the window.

Lindsey: -bows- Bon Voyage, Mon Capitan!

Jay: Eh. See ya Lindsey. -jumps out window screaming "LINK! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!-

Lindsey: Right behind ya! -flies out window, and grabs hold of Pit-

10 minutes later, everyone (But Wario and Meta Knight) are back on stage.

Link: -holds out hand to Zelda- Care to dance, my love?

Zelda: Yeah, whatever Douche-Cookie-Fudge-Muffin (Inside joke, and Zelda has called Link that offstage before)

Music starts to play. (Guess what the song is). Link and Zelda start dancing.

_**Like a gift from the heavens  
>It was easy to tell<br>It was love from above that could save me from hell  
>She had fire in her soul<br>It was easy to see  
>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me<br>There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang<strong>_

_**[Chorus]  
>A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a<br>And the voices rang like the angles sang, singing  
>A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a<br>And we danced on into the night [2x]**_

_**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place  
>You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces<br>We was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes  
>No room left to move in between you and I<br>We forgot where we were and we lost track of time  
>And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night<strong>_

_**[Chorus]  
>A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a<br>And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
>A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a<br>And we danced on into the night [2x]**_

_**[Guitar playing]**_

_**Like a gift from the heavens  
>It was easy to tell<br>It was love from above that could save me from hell  
>She had fire in her soul<br>It was easy to see  
>How the devil himself could be pulled out of me<br>There were drums in the air as she started to dance  
>Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang<strong>_

_**[Chorus 2x]  
>A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a<br>And the voices rang like the angels sang, singing  
>A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a [3x]<br>And we danced on into the night**_

The song ends, and the duo take a bow. Everyone is clapping and cheering. Robin is growling quietly.

Lindsey: -hears Robin growling and hits her over head, disappears into Punishment Closet-

Robin: OW! Bitch...

Dark: Next dares are from me!

_Yay Dark made it! For letting Dark in, here's some cookies! You may keep them on 2 conditions: first, tie Kirby up to a chair and put tape over his mouth, or second, give cookies to all the hosts, Pit, Sonic, Meta, and Link. NOBODY ELSE OR ELSE CERBERUS GETS FED OR DARK GETS TO KILL SOMEONE. I have some truths and dares.._

_Truths:_

_Ness, what do you look like without your hat?_

_Link: Are you sure you love Zelda? Because someones out to get you...*holds Robin away*_

_Dares:_

_Pit and Dark: Kill all Pitx(another Smasher) writer with these two katanas.  
>Wipe them out and have fun!<em>

_Mario: Give Peach surgery on her breasts. If you don't, it's Cerberus and  
>Chimera time! Chimera is Dark's pet.<em>

_Captain Falcon: Dress up as Samus in her Zero Suit, put a voice-changer thing in your pocket and Snake has to take you on a date._

_Lucario: Either go out with Pichu, Pikachu,Mewtwo, or the Pkmn trainer's  
>pokemon.<em>

_I have caused enough insanity now! Bye and good luck da shii~_

Kirby is magically tied up to a large, and suspicious looking covered up cage.

Robin: We ran out of chairs last night... -darts eyes back and forth-

Muffled Voice: -comes from cage-

Jay: Robin... Who do you have in that cage?

Phoenix: And why is it covered up?

Robin: -laughs nervously- I have no idea what your talking about...

Lindsey appears inside the cage.

Lindsey: Hi Miles.

Muffled Voice: -is heard again-

Lindsey appears out in front of the cage and rips the sheet off. Miles Edgeworth is seen, his mouth gagged and his hands tied behind his back.

All the hosts (Except Robin): WTF?

Robin:NOOOOOOOOO! YOU WILL TAKE HIM FROM ME!

Lindsey: Well, I just feel like hitting someone on the head. -takes out large mace- Batter up!

Robin makes the cage disappear, Kirby is tied to a front row chair, and Robin runs off with Miles. Lindsey begins to chase her. (Yes, our lives are really like this.)

Ness: -takes off hat to reveal chocolate cake- Cake. Who wants some?

Lindsey: -raises hand while chasing Robin- I DO!

Lindsey snags some as she runs by Ness.

Dark: Hey Link, do you really love Zelda? Last time I checked, someone else in this room also loves you.

Link: Really? I wonder who? -ponders-

WHAM!

Robin runs into Link and dropped Miles. Miles tries to get away, but is dragged to a seat next to Jay and tied down.

Robin: O/O

Link: Uh... Get off please.

Robin: NEVER. -glares at Zelda and Dark and holds onto Link tightly-

Sonic: Ain't that Beastality?

Robin: Link's part wolf! (Referring to Twilight Princess.)

Lindsey: And Robin can turn human.

The voices of YinYang and AkatSaku are heard.

AkatSaku: DAMMIT YINYANG! STOP CALLING ME CRAZY LADY! YOU PSYCHO CRAZY HEDGEHOG CAT THING!

YinYang: AT LEAST I'M NOT CALLING YOU SQUIDO!

AkatSaku: YOU JUST DID, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!

Lindsey, Robin, and Jay: -sweatdrop- CAN'T YOU ALL STOP FIGHTING FOR FIVE FUCKING MINUTES?

YinYang: SHE STARTED IT!

Heartless Reala: YOU BOTH STARTED IT!

YinYang & AkatSaku: STAY OUTTA THIS!

The sound of crashing is heard, followed by screaming and growling. Everyone in the studio sweatdrops.

Lindsey: Next, please!

Pit: -gets a Golden Katana- LET'S DO THIS!

Dark: -gets a Obsiden Katana- Onward!

Pit and Dark leave the studio.

Mario: -in Dr. Mario attire- Let's-a do this.

Mario drags Peach into the Surgery Room. 5 minutes later, Peach comes out of the room as a H-cup. All the boys (Minus Phoenix, Jay, and Miles) are drooling.

Peach: STOP LOOKING AT ME!

Mario: -sly voice- Mamma mia... -winks at Peach-

C-F: -dressed as Zero Suit Samus and holding a Voice Changer- Do I have to?

Lindsey: Yes. Or Cerberus gets a new chew toy. -smiles-

Snake: Let's get this over with...

Snake and C-F leave. Pit and Dark return.

Robin: How was it?

Pit: AWESOME! I LOVE THIS GIRL! -hugs Dark-

Dark: Get off me!

Lucario: -reads dare, and drags Mewtwo out of the room.-

Jay: -ungags Miles- Welcome to the show, dude.

Miles: OBJECTION!

Robin: YAY! HE SAID IT! -rabid squeal- He is now a guest character that can be dared too!

_Miles Edgeworth is now avaliable for dares now!_

Miles: OBJECTION! PLEASE, OBJECTION!

Jay: Hey, be lucky your not around Phoenix Wright for now!

Miles: Oh. Ok then. -sips tea- Hmm. Good tea. Who made it?

Lindsey: ME!

Miles: Meh.

Robin: Next dares are from Lazusgirl113!

_HEY LOOK, A TOD! I love these things. :3 Can I be a cohost too? Here's a  
>description of me.<em>

_Name:Zoe, but I ussualy go by Laguz_

_Appearence:really tall, has one greenish-greyish-blueish/hazel eyes and a red  
>eye, short, straight but kinda messy light browndirty blonde hair with  
>highlights and bangs partially covering right eye, light skin, has red tiger<br>ears and a red and black striped tail, wears black unzipped hoody over red  
>t-shirt, black jeans, black basketball shoes, checkered belt<em>

_Personality:weird, hyper, random, has some anger issues, sometimes sarcastic, gets highly fangirlish over Yoshi(that is the truest fact in the world :3) somewhat naive and gullible, ussualy clueless about stuff, gets fairly  
>fangirlish over my fandoms(mostly Yoshi though. :3 But in the SSB series,<br>there's also Ike, somewhat Pit, somewhat Young Link, Knuckle Joe[he's an  
>assist trophy, so he counts] and somewhat Kirby) hates Snake and doorbells<br>with a fiery burning passion_

_Other:has a deathly fear of chandaliers and spiders, is a tiger laguz(meaning  
>I can transform into a tiger) is an orangaholic and a chocoholic and a self<br>proclaimes Nintendo nerd_

_Now onto the truths and dares!_

_Snake-I get to personaly drag you to hell! 7:D_

_Yoshi-Your so awesome that I get a ride on you!_

_Ike-Let me borrow Ragnel or else!_

_Fox and Falco:Sing Julian Smith's song, Jellyfish!(if you don't know it, look  
>it up on youtube.)<em>

_Mario-admit thst you're cheating on Peach with your hat X3_

_Bowser:Why do you always kidnap Peach? Do you liek-liek her? :3_

_That's all I've got. See ya!  
><em> 

Robin: We'll let you co-host next chappie. But you can appear in the Reviewer section!

Laguz appears and drags Snake to hell. She somes back and rides on Yoshi for a bit.

Ike: -not paying attention, yawns-

Laguz: Hey Ike! Can I borrow the Ragnell?

Ike: HELL NO!

Laguz: Can I?

Robin: Go ahead!

Laguz throws Ike into the Punishment Room and takes the Ragnell.

Laguz: Thank you! -goes to sit in Reviewer section.-

_Fox & Falco:_

_Jellyfish  
>Jelly-fish<br>Jelly-fish  
>Jellyfish<br>Take some jelly take some fish nook it in a sandwich delish  
>Just make sure you don't eat a real jelly fish<br>OR YOU'LL DIE!  
>Jellyfish<br>Jelly-fish  
>Jelly-fish<br>Jellyfish  
>Jellyfish<br>Jelly-fish  
>Jelly-fish<br>Jellyfish  
>This world is full of compound words big slow or bro words you won't be heard if you talk quick you might sound slick but I also might think you just asked me to make you a real jellyfish sandwich<br>AND YOU'LL DIE!  
>Jellyfish<br>Jelly-fish  
>Jelly-fish<br>Jellyfish  
>Hear the difference?<br>Jellyfish; jelly-fish  
>It's subtle but it could save your life.<br>Jelly-fish  
>Big 'ole nasty fish<br>Jellyfish  
>Jelly-fish<br>Jellyfish  
>Jelly-fish<em>

All the hosts are on the floor laughing. Fox and Falco bow before going back to play the Starfox 64 3D demo.

Mario: -too busy staring at Peach's boobs to notice-

Luigi: He doesn't. He cheats on her with Rosalina.

Peach: MARIO, HOW COULD YOU? -smacks Mario and grabs a mid-evil flail from Artillery Room and goes into the Super Marrio Galaxy series-

Miles: Can you please untie me?

Robin: Nope! You'll run like you did last time! ^.^

Bowser: -blushes- Uh... N-n-n-no...

Peach: -comes back covered in blood- Bowser, take me away from this cheating plumber...

Bowser: YES! -carries Peach bridal-style and leaves the studio-

Robin: -looks in review box- HOLY CRAP! WE FORGOT ONE!

_this fic is hilarious so far. btw call me volt_

_DARES_

_please bring on my two oc twins. i willgive descriptions at the bottom of the  
>review.<em>

_wario knife storm_

_captain failcon and snake get locked in a room with zero suit samus (dont tell them that if they touch her they get tazed in the painful zone)_

_kirby eat a nuke_

_falco eat fried falcon_

_TRUTHS_

_pit do you "LIKE" palutena_

_sonic where do you keep the chaos emeralds_

_OC DESCRIPTIONS_

_they are both mobian (did i spell that right) wolves_

_LANCE_

_GENDER. male_

_FUR COLOR. green_

_EYE COLOR. blue, red when really angry_

_CLOTHES. he wears sneakers, jeans, a black shirt with a picture of a lightning bolt on it, and pendant with a charm in the shape of a twister._

_AGE. 16 [older twin]_

_PERSONALITY. usually very kind but he has a short temper. he is smart alec. he can also be very protective of his sister. if you need to bribe him use  
>chocolate. he has power over wind and lighting<em>

_FLARE_

_GENDER. female_

_FUR COLOR. pink/red_

_EYE COLOR. blue_

_CLOTHES. sneakkers, jeans, a purple shirt, and a pendant with a charm in the shape of a fist._

_AGE. 16 [younger twin]_

_PERSONALITY. very nice [usually], just dont call her dumb, weak, or short. if you do RUN FOR YOUR LIFE. loves ice cream. she is also a master martial artists._

_there are my ocs. please use them in your story_

Lindsey & Robin: OH, SHEIK~!

Sheik appears outta nowhere, followed by a "I WAS RIGHT!" and a "DAMMIT!".

Sheik: What can I do for you two?

Lindsey: -points at Wario- Knife Storm, please!

Sheik: Very well.

Shiek jumps into the air and massacres Wario with a Knife Storm.

Lindsey: I want to learn how to do that! -claps hand like a child-

Sheik: Come with me.

Sheik and Lindsey vanish. Robin shoves Snake, Captain Failcon, and Samus (In zero suit) into a small closet.

Robin: -looks at watch- 3...

Jay: 2...

Lindsey and Sheik's voices: 1!

Two bloody screams are heard, followed by Samus's laughter.

Samus: You two pervs deserved every second of it! -walks out of room-

Kirby: Poyo! -eats a mini nuke and stands there.-

After 5 minutes, nothing happens. Lindsey appears behind Kirby and gently says "Boo.". -Cue huge ass explosion- The hosts and Miles( except Lindsey) are in a safety bubble-

Lindsey: YAY! I'M CHARRED!

Robin: You really are one crazy-

Miles: -slams hand on Robin's mouth- Don't even say it...

After everything is repaired (And Miles getting a tracking device on him), everyone is back on stage.

Falco: Way ahead of ya! -bites falcon wing-

Fox: How can you eat that if it's the same species you are?

Lindsey: -gives Fox and Falco a Falcon Punch Energy Drink- Try this!

Both drink it and their heads are blown off by two Falcon Punches.

Pit: Um... Like? She's my Goddess!

Sonic: Just don't strip me.

Somewhere far away, a certain pink hedgehog is plotting evil things.

Robin: Sure! -snaps fingers-

Lance and Flare appear out of the portal.

Robin: Welcome!

Lindsey: YAY! MY FELLOW PACK MATES! :3 -clothesline hugs both of them (Lindsey's creator is obsessed with wolves.)-

YinYang and AkatSaku appear.

YinYang: Your time's almost up! END IT NOW. -glomps Miles-

AkatSaku: You heard her. Time to end it. Oh, and while i'm at it. -pulls out YinYang's lost Deku Nut Launcher- It's mine now, bitch!

YinYang: Keep it! I got a Deku Nut NUKE Launcher now!

AkatSaku: Oh, you mean this thing? -holds out said launcher-

YinYang: GIVE IT BACK, HO!

Both disppear in a puff of black and white smoke.

All Hosts: JA NE!


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**OMFG, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I've been without internet for a while and had to use AkatSaku's computer to type these out! It SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCKS! So as punishment, i'll do all the new reviews in one big extra long chappie! And yes, there will be one big truck-load of Phoenix Wright references. Why? I'm on a Phoenix Wright Fangirl Mode right now, so shush it. -leaves to play Miles Edgeworth: Ace Attorney Investigations for a while-**

**AkatSaku: YOUR NOT THE ONLY ONE IN A MODE RIGHT NOW! I'M IN A SLAYERS FANGIRL MODE RIGHT NOW! -goes to watch all the Slayers episodes-**

**Xellos (from the Slayers series): Oops, this is NOT the way to Seyruun! -tackled by AkatSaku-**

**AkatSaku: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! XELLOS!**

**Xellos: Who are you?**

**Miles: Welcome to the club.**

**Xellos: What club?**

**AkatSaku: It's. A. Sec. Ret. -waves finger in front of Xellos-**

**Xellos: Stop usings my lines!**

**Miles: Get used to it. Your trapped here and be thankful that she's the only one stealing your lines! I got a crazy mani -tackled by YinYang-**

**YinYang & AkatSaku: OBJECTION!**

**Miles: See what I mean? AkatSaku doesn't even KNOW about my game and yet steals my lines!**

**YinYang: -cracks knuckles- Shut the fuck up and let's get started...**

Halberd conference room. Lindsey is seen folding paper wolves. Dark walks up to her holding a file labed 'Reviews'.

Dark: Hey Lindsey, where's Robin at?

Lindsey: How should I know? I'm not a idiot's keeper!

Robin walks in groaning. Her dress has a few holes in it, her hat was missing, and a ice pack rested on her head.

Lindsey: What the hell happened to you?

Dark: And where the hell have you been?

Robin: The last thing I can remember was a major sugar crash, and now I got a hangover from drinking something with a lot of caffiene in it...

Lindsey: -screaming- COFFEE!

Godot from AAT&T smashes the door in.

Godot: WHO SAID COFFEE?

Lindsey: There's a Starbucks nearby! LET'S GO!

Lindsey and Godot disappear.

Robin: -sighs- Let's just get started...

Halberd Studio. Everyone (including Miles) is on stage. Robin walks out, still with ice pack on her head and Dark following her.

Jay: Where's Lindsey?

Robin: Caffiene crazy with Godot. To be specific, the local Starbucks.

Miles: Ah. Should have known.

Dark: Let's just get started.

_Nisteriuscide_

_hey, can i be a co-host too?_

_name-James_

_gender-Male(DUH!)_

_apppearance-Short black hair, black eye color, dark blue t-shirt with "Navy  
>star" written on it, jeans, white sneakers.<em>

_powers-has cryokinesis(control over ice)_

_personality-sarcastic, snarky, but has a good sense of humor and can be  
>serious when needed.<em>

_DARE TIME!_

_mario-say "with Bowser" after every sentence._

_peach-pour wario's piss on a glass, then give it to bowser, under the guise of  
>pineapple juice. tell him what it really is after he finished the "drink".<em>

_Everyone-do my google dare from my first review, only this time it's for the  
>smashers only.<em>

_masterhand-give crazyhand a shitton of sugar, give him a chainsaw, then see what happens._

_snake-write I'M GAY on a sign then stick it to marth's back when he wasn't  
>looking.<em>

_shadow-steal wario's bike, paint it black, then escape._

_wario-hey, shadow stole your bike! after him!_

_sonic-get locked in the same room as amy, shadow, and dr. eggman and see who gets mauled first. (hint:it's not eggman)_

Robin: Yeah sure! -snaps fingers-

James appears out of the portal.

Robin: Welcome, James!

James: Glad to be here!

Robin: Mario has to say 'with Bowser' after every sentence!

Mario: All right, with Bowser.

Robin: Peach! -whispers dare in Peach's ear-

Peach: 

2 hours later... (WTF?)

Peach: !

Robin: You have to do it! Or else Cerberus gets a new chew toy~

Peach: O-o-ok... -heads for the men's bathroom-

2 minutes later, a bloodcurdling scream is heard, and blood leaks out from the door. Peach walks out with a smile on her face. She walks up to bowser holding a teacup.

Peach: Here Bowser! Have some Pinapple juice!

Bowser: Sweet! Pinapple juice! -chugs it down- Wow! This is great! What kind of juice is it?

Peach: Wario juice! -smile-

Bowser: -eyetwitch-

Somewhere in the real world, YinYang and AkatSaku are seen holding very big sacks. AkatSaku's bag was 10x bigger than YinYang's.

YinYang: Man, that was a nightmare! He almost got away!

AkatSaku: Mine are perfectly good! They aren't trying to run away like yours!

YinYang: Whateve. At least I caught him before the cops found me.

AkatSaku: -takes leash out of nowhere and pulls-

YinYang: -gags- HEY! WHAT AM I, YOUR BITCH?

AkatSaku: YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE! NOW PAY FOR MY-

A scream is heard out of nowhere. It was so loud, all the windows in the area burst to pieces.

Muffled Voice: Mmrph?

YinYang: QUIET! -kicks bag-

AkatSaku: YinYang, that came from MY bag.

YinYang: Uh... Sorry, Nick... -nervous laugh-

Back in the studio, Bowser is nowhere to be seen.

Robin: -reads nest dare- we'll save that one for last... NEXT!

Master Hand: You sure bout that?

Robin: It's a dare... And please try to keep him quiet... I have a major head-ache...

Jay: -finally notices Robin is here, smiles happily- Hey sis! Great win last night!

Robin: What do you mean...?

Jay: Remember? You won the coffee contest. I wrote it down just in case!

Robin: Explain it after Crazy's... -eyes widen- Jay...

Jay: -oblivious that Crazy Hand is right behind him with a chainsaw- What?

Robin: Turn.

Jay turns around to see Crazy Hand. His eye twitches.

Jay: -screams- HOLY MOTHER MAYHAM! GAAAAAAAAH!

Jay speeds off like a speeding bullet with a sugar happy Crazy Hand chasing him. All the others scream and run away as well. Robin, Miles, and the co-hosts dissappear. After about 5 minutes, they return to see the carnage.

James: Holy hell... They destroied everything!

Robin: Well, it was Crazy Hand... -revives everyone-NEXT!

Snake: Already done. -points at Marth running away from his fanboys- It's showtime. -presses button on detonator-

Marth: -blown up-

Shadow: -sees Wario's bike and looks at can of black paint- This will be fun...

Lindsey and Godot bust through the window holding guns.

Lindsey: NOBODY MOVE! THIS THING'S LOADED! I'LL LET YA HAVE IT!

Godot: WE'RE GONNA CAFFIENE YOU ALL UP!

Shadow speeds of on the newly painted black bike as Lindsey and Godot start firing their guns at the crowd. Godot and Lindsey managed to hit everyone except Shadow for obvious reasons. They grab hands and jump like little girls chanting "Yay, yay, YAY!". Shadow returns to see everyone dead.

Shadow: YOU IDIOTS! YOU KILLED EVERYONE!

Lindsey & Godot: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Shadow groans, then looks up to see a large red button labeled "In case of Lindsey and coffee high"

Shadow: Well, it is her fault so...

Shadow grabs a gun and shoots the button. An anvil falls on Lindsey's head and knocks her out.

Shadow: Wait... THAT DIDN'T REVIVE EVERYONE?

Five minutes past...

Lindsey: Ugh... What happened...

Shadow: -looks up from his DSi- Oh, your awake.

Lindsey: What happened to everyone? They look like they've been massacered!

Shadow: And you and Godot did the massacering.

Lindsey: Ooops! Oh well, time to bring everyone back. -snaps fingers-

Everyone is revived and the studio was repaired.

Robin: Ok, I'll admit, that was a good burn.

Lindsey: I know. -dissappears into Punishment Room-

Robin: Wario's dead, so he can't do his dare! -grabs Sonic and Shadow and throws them into a random closet.- Oh, AMY!

Amy busts down a door.

Amy: Yes?

Robin: Sonic's in that closet waiting for you!

Amy: YAAAY! SONIKKU!

She rushes into the closet. Inside the closet, she sees two bodies on the floor, one human, one hedgehog. A hedgehog is standing in the corner.

Amy: SONIKKU! -kisses the figure-

Shadow: Woman, I'm not that FAKER!

Outside the closet, Robin gets out another set of dares.

Robin: Hey Dark, these are yours!

Dark: Yay!

_Crap you update you effin fast. I liked Pit hugging my OC so yeah._

_I have truths and dares!_

_Truths:_

_Robin: Where did you get the clay bird that killed Marth in chapter 3?_

_Robin: Did you guys eat the cookies I gave you?_

_C Falcon: How did the date go?_

_Dares:_

_Peach: Jump around totally naked around the boys except Link, because Robin'll  
>get jealous, and Pit, because he's mine. Hehe.<em>

_Pit and Dark: Kill random people on the street for 2 hours._

_Robin and Dark: Lock Link, Zelda, Peach,Pit, Dark, and yourself in a hot room  
>for an hour.(can't wait what happens! o(-o)<em>

_KEEP GOING! BYEEE AND GOOD LUCK WITH UR TOD!  
><em> 

Robin: The clay bird? Hmm...

_Flashback, Akatsuki base. Lindsey and Robin are seen holding guns up to Pein's head._

_Both girls: WERE BORROWING DEIDARA. END OF STORY._

_Pein: Fine! Take him! Just don't kill me!_

_Flashback end._

Robin: No idea... And yes! We have been eating the cookies! -bites on a chocolate chip cookie-

C-F: NEVER AGAIN... He blew up everything in sight! He almost sold me to a drug dealer!

Snake: I DO NOT HAVE A DRUG PROBLEM! -goes to smoke some crack-

Samus: -rolls eyes- Whatever you say, Drug Man...

Peach: NO WA- -hears a low growl- OK!

Lindsey: Wow, you actually fell for that? -growls again-

Robin and Lindsey push All the boys (Minus Link and Pit) and Peach into a closet.

Robin: What now?

Lindsey: Don't know, but hey Zelda! Can you do me a favor?

Zelda: Sure.

Lindsey: Get Sheik, please!

Zelda: -screams- SHEIK!

Sheik bursts out from under Jay's chair, which sends Jay flying into the room where Peach and the others are.

Jay: HOLY MOTHER FU-

The door slams shut behind him.  
>Sheik: Oops. Oh well. You call, Princess?<p>

Zelda: Lindsey wanted you.

Lindsey: I'm going to beat you this time!

Robin: -screams- MORTAL COMBAT!

Lindsey and Sheik dissappear. 5 minutes later, all the guys come out with wide eyes and nosebleeds. Jay exits with mouth open, eye twitching, and looking like he's trying to grab something.

Robin: How was it?

Jay: Big...

Peach exits, looking proud of herself.

Peach: Apparently, i'm big! -smiles-

Pit: Well, as long as Palutena's not around... -grabs ShotGun from Artillery Room- LET'S GO!

Dark: -holding twin katanas- OK!

The duo leave. AkatSaku and YinYang enter carrying larges sacks.

AkatSaku: Hi peoples!

YinYang: Special delivery for Miles Edgeworth~!

YinYang throws the sack. The sack hits the ground so hard, Phoenix Wright is launched out of it, and into a chair next to Edgeworth.

Edgeworth: WHAT THE HELL?

Wright: Hi Edgeworth!

AkatSaku: And I have a special delivery for the Punishment Room!

Lindsey: -bows down- Hello master, what supplies do you have for my Punishment Room?

AkatSaku: Eh, just a little Akatsuki special!

All the Akatsuki members jump out of the sac and dash into the Punishment Room cheering "YAY! WE CAN KILL AND NO ONE CAN STOP US!".

2 hours later, Pit and Dark return.

Robin: How was it?

Pit: No wonder Medusa was evil! I can get used to this!

Dark: Uh...

Robin: -reads her dare- Uh... Master?

YinYang: Yes?

Robin shows YinYang the dare. Yinyang whispers something to her. Robin gets excited and grabs all that were in said dare into the Sauna Room

Lindsey: -bows down- With master's permission, I would like to host.

YinYang and AkatSaku: Go ahead.

YinYang: In the meantime, I gotta track down Godot. Byezes! -disappears-

Lindsey: -looks at AkatSaku- Should we not tell her?

AkatSaku: No, let's let her suffer. -vanishes into the Slayers world-

Lindsey: Since Robin's not here, I'll host in her place! Next set is from Mystical Authoriss!

_The song is 'Into the Night' by Santana. Am I correct? Anyway, onto the truth_

_Mewtwo and Lucario: What is your opinion on each other? (ALL CAMERAS MUST BE  
>OFF FOR THIS, FOR THE SAKE OF THEIR SANITY. Don't worry guys, I won't spill to<br>anyone else.)_

_Robin: Thanks for the nice compliment. Have a cookie-AND WATCH ROY GET  
>ATTACKED A HORDE OF FANGIRLS! (laughs evilly-everyone flinches in fear!)<em>

_Link and Zelda: Hmm...hmm...beat up Gannondorf again for me, okay?_

_Gannondorf: For the next three chapters starting on chapter 4, everytime you  
>get beat up by Link and Zelda, you get a free box of chocolates.<br>Unfortunately, you must give half of it to all of the girls._

_Lucario: Let's say you're stuck in a fire. If you had to risk your life for  
>someone, who would it be, Mewtwo or Samus? (The reward you'll get next time<br>will depend on who you choose...)  
><em> 

Lindsey snaps her fingers and all cameras are shut off.

Lindsey: So?

Lucario: To be honest, Mewtwo's kinda my... -mutters something-

Lindsey: What was that? We couldn't hear you!

Lucario: MY CRUSH! -slams paws over mouth-

Everyone but Mewtwo gasps. Mewtwo simply blushes. A scream is heard from the Sauna Room.

Toony: Who was that?

Lindsey: Don't know.

Mewtwo: I think Lucario just said what I was about to say.

Lindsey: Robin isn't here, so i'll enjoy the cookie! -snaps fingers-

A whorde of rabid fangirls appears and starts to chase Roy. Everyone laughs at his suffering.

Ganondorf: HA! Zelda and Link can't beat me up this time!

Miles: Fool. They will if they get another dare involing that.

Ganondorf: Damn...

Lucario: Samus. She's hot. Nuff said.

Samus: THAT TEARS IT! -grabs smash ball and Zero Lasers Lucario's ass-

Toony: Uh... Next please?

_volt_

_ok i did not expect that last answer but what ever. (huge explosion in  
>backround.) O CRAP<em>

_(static)_

_okay im back. it seem that a few of my experiments have escaped and they're  
>heading you way. they are evil. they are basicly anti- lance and flare. O CRAP THEY FOUND ME.<em>

_DARES_

_lance and flare since they're most likely to try and kill you, brawl them (btw  
>dont forget thier abilities. also lance's final smah is insane. since i dont<br>feel like explaning it you can find it in chapter 30 in a fic called ssb tod  
>by diamo s.)<em>

_snake shove a grenade up your nose and pull the pin._

_pit have bowser sit on you_

_matio NO FOOD FOR YOU_

_TRUTHS_

_wario why are you so lame. seriously, get a life_

_marth out of any one in the room who would you kill_

_well i have to go because . . ._

_HOLY CRAP IS THAT A TANK._

_(static)  
><em> 

Lindsey: Uh... Lance! Flare! Go for it!

Lance and Flare: Will do! -disappears-

Snake: -runs into the Punishment Room and is sacrficed to Jashin (Guess who? Naruto Fans will get this.)-

Lindsey: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Bowser: Pit's not here. So, i'll sit on Mario! -sits on said plumber-

Mario: this and no food? MAMMA MIA! -shoots self with Snake's gun-

Wario: Wha? I HAVE A LIFE AND A GIRLFRIEND!

Everyone gags and shoots Wario multiple times with random weapons. Everyone that was in the Sauna Room exits. Pit is clinging to Dark, Zelda simply glared at Robin, who was oggling Link.

Lindsey: YAY! I'm not host anymore! -disappears into Punishment Room-

Robin: I'm not sure what happened here, buy screw this! Marth!

Marth: No one, but i'm starting to have a grudge on anyone who wears a blue suit...

Wright: -shifty eyes and sulks in chair-

Robin: Next are from Blazestorm of Windclan!

_Wow, you update fast*Phoenix gives everyone he likes TWO cookies!*_

_Dares:Everyone kill Wario with Phoenix's fire power he now transfered to you for this dare ONLY!(This dare also makes him kill himself)_

_Marth- Hit on Cheapton Failcon,then be rejected and die.(twice)_

_Meta Knight-Let me borrow you sword and let me kill !_

_Popo- Go against me in a brawl without your hammer and Nana. if you say no I personaly kill you._

_Truths: Robin- Do you hate Zelda because *Coughlinkcough*?_

_Sonic- Do you like Amy?I gave you 35 cookies so please answer._

_Nana- What's it like following Popo?_

_Snake- Do you like Samus?( depending on the answer Samus,with a bazooka,can do what she likes!Also he doesn't know she's there)_

_Marth- What's it like being gay? You are and don't deny PRETTY BOY!(from  
>second chappy)<em>

_Okay that's all the torture, remember ypu get a cookie if I like you_

Everyone glares at Wario with bloodthristy eyes.

Wario: I'm fucked, ain't I?

After an hour of Wario killing, everyone is happy.

Robin: Ah, that felt good~!

Marth: I'd rather be eaten!

Cerberus crashes out of the Punishment Room and devours Marth. Everyone except the hosts and the guests freak out.

Lindsey: Cerberus, c'mere boys!

Cerberus: -walks over to Lindsey-

Lindsey: Good boys! C'mon, time to go back!

Lindsey and Cerberus go back into the Punishment Room.

Meta Knight: Eh. Go Crazy. -hands Phoenix his sword-

(A.N: Since there's two Phoenixs, the one from AA will be called Wright.)

Phoenix: WHOOT! -kills Wario 1,000 times-

Popo: BRING IT! -ditches hammer and shoves Nana away-

One Brawl later... ( I'm not feeling creative right now... Sorry!)

Phoenix: YEAH! I owned a Ice Climber!

Nana: -sweatdrop-

Robin: NO! I like Zelda! It's just that she doesn't pay Link any attention whenever he rescues her! LINK DESERVES BETTER, DAMMIT! -eyetwitch-

Everyone close to Robin inches away slowly.

Sonic: Sorta... But I think she pays more attention to Shadow more than me though... -eats a cookie-

Nana: Let's just say it's fun to whack him in the head. -smiles, Popo groans in background-

Snake: Of course I like Samus! Who doesn't? -blown up by Samus-

Samus: Really. Why can't somene here NOT BE A FUCKING PERVERT?

Ike: -raises hand- I'm not.

Samus: Good.

Marth: I'M NOT GAY! YOU LITTLE FUCKS THINK I'M GAY ALL BECAUSE I LOOK LIKE A GIRL, DON'T YOU?

Ike: GREAT AETHER!

Ike OBLITERATES Marth to pieces and then runs off to get Samus a new Paralyzer.

Robin: Gah! Finally! Now so you all know, this is part 1! Part 2 will be soon!

All Hosts and Guests: JA NE!

**YinYang: Well? I hope you all enjoy it! I might not be able to post anymore chapters for a while, since I don't own a computer and all. Oh, and anyone that has appeared this chapter is now darable!**

**AkatSaku: Wait, that includes us?**

**YinYang: Yeah, so?**

**AkatSaku: Your probably not going to be here for another week you know.**

**YinYang: Is that Xellos over in your Weapons Room?**

**AkatSaku: XELLOOOOOOOOOOS! -runs off-**

**YinYang: Ok... So, if any of your dares wasn't done this chapter, don't worry! A part 2 might be done if i'm staying with AkatSaku for another day! So in the meantime... -sees Miles trying to run away- OH HELL NO! -grabs Miles by his arm- See ya'll later! And be sure to press the pretty review button and torture your favorite characters~!**


	5. Author's Note: Short And Sweet

**ATTENTION TO ALL MY LOVELY READERS: I'm very sorry about my absense. Let's just say I had to lay low for a little bit (Rephrased: Hiding from AkatSaku, all because I mentioned Yu-Gi-Oh!). Anyway, I'll try and gets rolling again, so please, don't think I'm ignoring y'all! Until then... JA NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**OMFG HIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm back! If you were wondring where I was at, well... Blame AkatSaku for trying to kill me for the 50th time.**

**AkatSaku: You've lost count again.**

**YinYang: SHUT THE FUCK UP!**

**AkatSaku: No! You remembering this time! It's 1,552!**

**YinYang: O_o. *faints***

**AkatSaku: Oh, by the way, she doesn't own whatever we're writing, if you can even call this writing. Or maybe I should call this acting like complete idiots. I want some blackberry wine. *raids YinYang's fridge* I FOUND YOUR BROTHER'S BEER!**

AkatSaku: *raises hand* I curse 5 chapters of this story!

_**1. The word 'Objection' is strictly forbidden. Anyone who says such will be shot outta nowhere.**_

_**2. The color Pink will not be allowed in the studio. Otherwise the person has 50 throwing knives thrown at them out of nowhere.**_

_**3. Cerberus will keep eating Ganandorf... and he'll keep coming back.**_

_**4. If Robin acts dumb, Lindsey has permission to whack her with a metal fan. (AkatSaku: Ok, now where's my fan?)**_

_**5. If Lindsey gets on a coffee high, Robin's intellegence level goes up 20 points.**_

Footsteps are heard outside. AkatSaku vanishes as YinYang enters the room.

YinYang: Now, let's get start- ..wait... AKAT! YOU BITCH!

Stage. It was completely dark, and you couldn't see anything. Suddenly, the door was kicked open, and Robin & Lindsey fly in.

Robin: WHOOOOOOO! NEW WARDROBE, BITCHES!

Lindsey: And if you're wondering why we are flying, I'm a fallen angel, and Robin's a regular angel.

Robin: HEY! I'm not a regular Angel! I'm a... wait... DAMMIT!

Lindsey: Ha, that's what you get, bitch.

Robin flips on the lights. They see bones laying on the floor.

Robin: Damn... How long was I gone?

Lindsey: About 2 months. Of course, that's not saying much, since you could only type at my house. And you haven't been over there in two months. But now you have internet, and I got the computer all to myself!

Robin: Screw you, bitch! My internet's faster!

Lindsey: My computer's faster. *sticks tongue out*

Robin: Fuck you to hell... Now back to the bodies... WE NEED AN ALIBI!

Lindsey: Just bring them back!

Robin: Oh... OK! *snaps fingers*

Everyone comes back to life.

Zelda: DAMN YOU, YOU FORGOT US!

Robin & Lindsey: No, we just didn't get the chance to update.

Lindsey: Jinx, you owe me a frappicino.

Robin: Speaking of which.. JAY! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!

A deafening scream is heard, and Jay comes rushing out of the Punishment Room ghost white.

Jay: *looks at Lindsey* HOW DO YOU STAND THAT DEMON DOG?

Lindsey: Easy. He's my little puppy. *coos*

Jay: Fuck this, I'm going to Cancun.

Robin: Oh no you do-

?: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Renee comes in through a random portal bawling her eyes out, making her make-up run.

Jay: What's wrong, and who am I killing?

Renee: WE GOT CANCELLED! *holds up eviction notice* No more 4 way crossover! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAA!

Robin: WHAT? *grabs Deku Nut Launcher* Hey Jay! Remember how you said you wanted to kill the IRS?

Jay: *makes a Black Light Laser Swird appear in his hands* HELL YEAH!

Lindsey: Hey! That's mine! And who's going to run the show?

Robin: Here's a Gatorade! *hands Lindsey a Fruit Punch* Make funny happen!

Lindsey: You do realize what's going to happen after I drink this, right?

Robin: Don't give a shit!

Robin & Jay: YOU'RE DEAD, REALA!

Both vanish Ninja Style. Renee is escorted to the Hosts room by Shadow.

Lindsey: *drinks Gatorade*

Everyone watches her for one hour. She's still standing the same place. Then, all of a sudden...

Lindsey: !

Everyone: *screaming like little girls*

Lindsey: *bounces up and down on her feet in the same place* YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! TIME TO RUIN EVERYTHING! *Bounces up infront of the crowd with puppy dog eyes* HI, I'M HYPER LINDSEY, And I REALLY LIKE TO TALK AND GET ON PEOPLE'S NERVES, AND I REALLY, REALLY LOVE TO COMPLETELY MESS UP ROBIN'S PLANS! *evil Joker smile* Now time to get to work... *rubs hands together* *looks at Kirby, eye twitches* PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINK!

Kirby is struck by 50 throwing knives outta nowhere.

Lindsey: YAYAYAYAYAY! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Let's cause some mischeif! First review is from Dark Metalactical knight!

_**From: Dark metalactical knight ()**_

_**What up smashers**_

_**Dares**_

_**Pokemon trainer switch bodys with Kirby**_

_**Every one knock out meta knight then blow up the**_

_**Halberd and blame it on lucas**_

_**Give Yon a truck load of chocolate**_

_**Snake blow up olimar's pikmin right in front of him**_

_**Ness every time any body says captain falcon electricuit them**_

_**Every body scepter snake,ike,&meta knight say captain falcon 50 times**_

_**Every non author brawl who ever wins gets a life pass**_

_**Infect Lucas and ness with the werezombie curse all authors and the person  
>with the life pass are safe<br>**_

Red (Pokemon Trainer's Name In This Fic): Sorry! Kirby's dead!

Lindsey: Ooooh! YOU'RE WEARING PINK TOO!

Red is killed by said throwing knives.

Lindsey appears behind M.K. with a giant metal club.

Lindsey: FOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

WHAM!

Everyone winced as M.K. was KO'd.

Sonic: Can I blow it up?

Lindsey: *points at Sonic* GO, AND DO THE WILL OF THE PEOPLE!

Sonic: *becomes Super Sonic* CHAOS BLAST!

Cue huge ass explosion that cannot be rivaled by any other. Lindsey is the only one to survive because of black metal wings.

Lindsey: OOOOOOOH! AH! IT WENT BOOM!

Hakkai: *just happens to be passing by* I don't get paid enough for this... *revives everyone with Ki*

Lindsey: OMFG! HAKKAI! *glomps*

Hakkai: Yep, I REALLY don't get paid enough for this.

M.K: WHO BLEW UP MY FUCKING SHIP?

Ness: LUCAS DID IT!

Lucas: Ness! I thought you were my-

M.K kills him with Galaxia Darkness.

Lindsey: Dang, she got away... But i'll get her later~ *evil smirk* Yay!

Snake: *making meth, and just HAPPENS to be near Olimar's Pikman* Eh. Easy enough.

He adds Phosphorus to the mix, causing an explosion. Snake, however was unharmed, as his box he was hiding in is indestructable.

Ness: OBJECTION!

Suddenly, Toon Link jumps up and shoots Ness with a shotgun.

Link: WHAT THE HELL?

Toony: Why are you yelling? I didn't do anything! And why is there a gun in my hand?

Lindsey: *giggles like a madman*

Everyone (minus Snake, Ike, Meta Knight and the hosts): *says Captian Falcon 50 times, which electricutes them to death.*

Ike: OBJECTION! *Shot by Meta Knight*

M.K: Why is there a gun in MY hand?

Lindsey: Curses, curses, curses, wonderful, wonderful curses. YAY! Oooh! Can I kill more people? *giggling like crazy* And know... fight, fight, fight, FIGHT!

All smashers get into a Sudden Death brawl. Sheik comes out victorious, the throws 50 throwing knives at Peach.

Lindsey: *saying random giberish at guns, singing, knives, and how awesome pie is*.

Lucas and Ness suddenly become Werezombies and starting killing everyone. They are revived afterwards.

Lucas: OBJECTION!

Ness jumps up to shoot Lucas, but Pikachu tackles him before he can fire.

_Curse 1 - Broken_

Lindsey: Awww... One of my master's curses is broken!

The doors were kicked open, and Jay and Robin stood there, covered in nothing bot blood and guts. Their faces were expressionless.

Lindsey: Guess what, guess what, guess what?

Robin: ...What?

Lindsey shoves huge chocolate bar in Robin's mouth. She swallows it whole and stands there.

Jay: Oh shit...

Robin: ! *kills Wario*

Everyone: OH FU-

(CENSORED FOR MASS CARNAGE)

5 hours later, everyone is cowering in fear. Robin and Lindsey are back to normal as Jay gets the next dare set.

Jay: Next set!

_**The World type BETA**_  
>711/11 . chapter 4

shadow:fight sonic. you can choose between a laser cannon or a BFG as your weapon.

sonic:to even the odds..choose between starting as super sonic for 10 secs or using one of eggman's eggWhatevers.

james:using your magic build an (**phallic**)(literal) ice cannon and fire it. see what happens.

mario:while sonic&shadow fights steal the emeralds and give it to eggman, because fuck sonic.

link:inscribe "i hope this hits your cock" on a stone then fire it at someone(it must be male) using a slingshot(actually aim for the crotch ye fool!).

mario: i mean say "with bowser" after every sentence spoken by anyone!

Shadow: Trick question, BOTH! *pulls out a Big Fucking Laser Cannon Gun* It's both!

Sonic: Oh hell... *killed instantly*

Robin looks into the OC stands, only to find a note.

_To whom it may concern,_

_It pains me to say that we cannot allow other charas into the story anymore. Too many can cause problems, so I had to ask them to leave. I'm very sorry for your trouble but the only the first two will remain, seeing as they peak my interest, and I expect high amounts of flames to be sent due to this. The solution?_

_SCREW THE RULES, I HAVE MONEY._

_With love, YinYang._

_P.S: LUIGI FOR PRESIDENT!_

_P.P.S: This message will explode in 10 seconds._

Robin grabs it, and shoves it in KIrby's mouth. Kirby blows up, and reveals to be filled with candy! All the young smashers go for said candy.

Mario: All-a ready doing it.

Eggman: YES! *kills both Sonic & Shadow*

Robin & Lindsey: OH HELLLLLLLLLL NO! *kills Eggman and brings both hedgehogs back to life*

Link: *has a rock inscribed with above and aims it at Ganondorf*

Ganondorf: *listening to his Ipod*

WHAM!

Ganon screams like a little girl as he's hit. Link laughs so hard, he chokes to death.

Mario: With Bowser!

Renee enters. She had redone her make-up.

Renee: I feel better now... I'm still upset though...

Jay: Why don't you read off the next set, sis?

Renee: *sniffle* Ok...

_**riverraiden  
>79/11 . chapter 4 **_

_**:reads: :eye twitches: You people are completely insane, more than I am do you know that? I'm not sure if I should, but OC Time.**_

_**Name: Loki**_

_**gender: female**_

_**appearance: shoulder length black hair, yellow eye color, sneakers, black jeans, white shirt, a small grey choker with a pendant of a caduceus, grey open cloak. (think sage cloak from FE)**_

_**Personality: a bit of a loner, usually kind. Very smart and twisted sense of humor, likes irony. Her main power is control over life(healing,resurrection, etc.)and darkness(shadows, spying, all that jazz). Kind of likes Trainer, Lucas, Pit, Wolf, and Luigi. Not like-like.**_

_**Now for ToD! All dares are optional!**_

_**Marth, Truth: Got a girlfriend at home?**_

_**Link, Dare: If Loki comes, let her have your bow for 2 chapters.**_

_**Metaknight, Truth: Do you like your sword or your ship better?**_

_**Marth, Dare: Beat up all who called you gay in earlier chapters!**_

_**Roy, Dare: Team up with Marth.**_

_**Mewtwo, Truth: Do you prefer being with the pokemon or alone?**_

_**Edgeworth, Truth: Who do you currently like in the room? Not like-like.**_

_**Sonic, Dare: Give Crazy sugar. Then see who's faster: you, Shadow, or Crazy? Good luck everyone!**_

_**Oops, forgot something! Cookies for everyone! No exceptions**_

Marth: Yes, I do! She's actually here right now!

Lyn: *waves from crowd*

Marth: *smile*

Robin: Sorry, refer to note above.

M.K.: *whimpers* Don't make me choose! PLEASE! *puppy eyes*

Marth: *glares at everyone while holding a Smash Ball* PAYBACK TIME, MOTHER FUCKERS!

Roy: *with Super Scope* HELL YEAH!

After an hour of carnage. Marth and Roy are satisfied.

Mewtwo: Mostly alone, but I do enjoy Lucario's company.

Lucario: *nods in agreement*

Jay: Edgeworth's not here anymore sadly, but he's hosting his own ToD! Go check it out if you can!

Sonic: THAT'S SUICIDE!

Master: Get him while he's asleep. Which is right mow.

Sonic somehow gets a sleeping Crazy high sugar. He wakes up and speeds off, along with Sonic and Shadow not far behind. After a race around the world (WHAT THE HELL?) and almost getting in a three-way tie, Lindsey speeds by all three of them and WINS.

Sonic & Shadow: WTF?

Lindsey: *giggles madly* Gatorade high, YAY! HYPERHYPERHYPER! *races around the world 50 more times in five seconds*

All of a sudden, it rains cookies.

Robin: YAY! CHOCOLATE CHIP! *eats one* YAY! *races around the world along with Lindsey another 50 times in 5 seconds*

Jay: NEXT! *readies Home Run Bat in Robin's direction*

_**volt**_

_**still a very good story. btw , still waiting for the brawl with lance and flare. if you dont do the fight at least show lances final smash.**_

_**DARES**_

_**crazy hand here's a years supply of sugar. go nuts**_

_**kirby get replaced with a bomb (see below)**_

_**dedede eat kirby (bomb)**_

_**sonic kill a person of your choice**_

_**every one its raining random objects**_

_**hosts LEPRECHAUN INVASION**_

_**TRUTHS**_

_**red (pokemon trainer) do you know ash ketchum. if so show his reaction to when you got into ssbb and he didn't (flashback requested.**_

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Universe explodes because of Crazy's paradox-causing sugar high.

Hakkai: AGAIN WITH THIS? Fine, whatever.

He revives everything and leaves.

A bomb now stands in Kirby's place. Dedede sucks it in, and promptly is blown up.

Sonic: Hmmm... Who to kill... AH! *kills Wario*

Robin: YAYAYAYAYAY! WARIO-KILLING!

It suddenly rains gatorade and chocolate. Jay stabs himself with a knive and bleeds to death.

Robin & Lindsey: YAYAYAYAYAYAY! *giggling like mad*

Renee: I don't think that last one can happen. The studio's Leprechaun-proof. Sorry!

Red: Ash who? Never heard of him!

Red is stabbed to death by Lindsey & Robin. The duo hold hands and jump around like little girls before racing around the world another 50 times.

**YinYang: Phew! Glad that's over. And DAMMIT, AKAT! STOP CURSING MY STORIES!**

**AkatSaku: Eh. I'm gonna just go somewhere. *leaves***

**YinYang: Anyway, I'm not allowing anymore OCS into the story because it confuses me and gives me a headache. Before I end the story, let me make a few things clear:**

**1: The curses that AkatSaku casted will each be broken within the 5 chapter period. Curse 1 has already be broken.**

**2: I wasn't very inspired, so it explains why this chapter sucks ass.**

**3: Don't EVER give Robin chocolate. This rule applys to Lindsey as well, except replace chocolate with Gatorade and coffee.**

**4: Everyone mentioned in this chapter is dareble, including me and AkatSaku.**

**5: I'm losing interest in the story, so send in your reviews to keep me going!**

**YinYang: Well, I gotta go. Gotta meeting with... **

**AkatSaku: HEY YINYANG, BETTER START RUNNING! *has a chainsaw* YOU'RE ABOUT TO VISIT THE DEVIL!**

**YinYang: FUCK! *takes off running* SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS TO KEEP ME ALIVE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! !**


End file.
